The present invention relates to a weldable mount, and in particular, to a mount adapted to be welded to a base made of a plastics material such as polymeric material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel system component, such as fuel tank vent apparatus, adapted to be mounted on a vehicle fuel tank made of a plastics material using a weldable mount.
Mounting assemblies are used to mount a fuel system component, such as a venting valve assembly, in a top wall of a fuel tank. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,189 to Harris and PCT International Publication No. WO 99/27284 to Foltz, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,907 to Benjey et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,043 to Hyde both relate to weldable vapor vent valve systems and are also incorporated by reference herein.
One of the problems encountered in a fuel system is that the material used to form some of the components may be incompatible for welding to a fuel tank. Generally, fuel tanks are formed of a high-density polyethylene (HDPE) and may be constructed with a permeation or penetration barrier to prevent hydrocarbons from the fuel from escaping to the atmosphere through the tank material. The incompatibility of the materials may result in escape of hydrocarbons from the fuel tank. It would be preferable to provide a connection of the component to the tank which prevents escape of hydrocarbons from the fuel through the tank material.
Features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.